House Ford Dustiness of Riverlands
by EspellaEve0124E
Summary: House Ford Dustiness is a great House in Belzurg. Then how great are they in the Seven Kingdoms? A crossover between KONOSUBA And GoT! A work purely for my amusement.
1. Basics and Culture

**House Ford Dustiness of High Heart**

* * *

**Coat of Arms: **A Golden Riverland Riverhawk flying on a field of White

**Words: History, Heritage, Honor** (People is our honor/ Silent stone speak volumes/ **Our Peace shall belong….**)

**Seat: **High Heart

**Lord: **Ignis **"the Golden Hand" **Ford Dustiness

**Region: The Riverlands**

**Title: **Lord of High Heart, Lord Paramount of the Trident

**Heir: **Lalatina **"Darkness" **Ford Dustiness

**Overlord: **House Baratheon of King's Landing

**Cadet Branch: **House Ford Dustiness of High Regards/ House Ford Dustiness of High Sincere

**Founder: Fredrick the Deluded (Fredrick of the Septy Trees)**

**Founded: Coming of the Andals**

* * *

**House Ford Dustiness of High Heart **is one of the **Great Houses** of **Westeros** and the principal noble house of the **Riverlands**. In days of old, they ruled as **Kings of Rivers and Ford**. But since **Aegon's Conquest,** they have been **Lord Paramount of the Riverlands** and ruled as Lords of High Heart. Their seat, **High Heart**, is an ancient fortress that dates backs before **the Age of Dawn**; when the **Children of the Forest** ruled Westeros.

House Ford Dustiness has no official house words. Their unofficial motto represents large chunks of their history. **The People is our Honor **represents their time as septic knights, protecting the immigrants of Andalos. The words; **Silent stone speaks Volumes, **came from their time as the scholar family of High Heart. **Our Peace shall be long**…. It is a famous motto that has a double meaning. The first interpretation, **Our Peace shall be a long fight**, means the determination for peace. The second interpretation, **Our Peace shall be a long one**, which means the obligation of peace. The last and most recent words are** 'History, Heritage, Honor.' **-Remember our **History** as Knights and **Heritage **as Kings to **Honor **our liege.

The Ford Dustiness sigil is a golden Riverland Riverhawk, a sign of bravery and determination. The Ford Dustinesses are well known for their feat of neutralization, pacification, and prosperity of the Riverland. A long family of scholars, the Ford Dustinesses has been the main power in The **Alchemist Guild,** **the** **Citadel **and the **Magic Society of Westeros **for centuries. They are also the only noble family in Westeros to play a large hand on multi-corporatism. There is a saying in Westeros; 'Do not become prey of the Hawk.'

* * *

**"Culture"**

* * *

**House Traits**

House Ford Dustiness is one of the two houses (along with House Arryn) with pure Andal heritage. While their ancestry is not of a noble house, like **Artys Arryn, **their traits as Andals are clearer than House Arryn; tall length, fair-haired and fair-skinned, and have eyes that are of a shade of blue.

House Ford Dustiness has congenital **Madness of Fredrick;** A trait that flows in all Ford Dustiness blood but it is stronger with House Ford Dustiness of High Heart. It is both a curse and a blessing that has been cast over **Fredrick Dustiness** for cutting down the twenty-four trees of High Heart.

While the Ford Dustiness family protects the old customs of the First Men and the Old Gods, they will reap benefit from the Old Gods; such as weak **Greensight** and deeper understanding of nature. And if they dishonor the **Children of the Forest **once more, their minds will be driven into eternal madness, turning in to monsters among men.

**The Cult **was born out of this curse. And House Ford Dustiness settled themselves as a bridge between the Old ways and the new, the **Green Dreams **became common for many Ford Dustiness members, which is more prophetic and stronger with the mainline of the Family.

* * *

**Customs**

While House Ford Dustiness follows the **Faith of the Seven**, they worship them in **the** **Seven Godswood **of High Heart. They follow **the Cult**, a denomination practiced widely in the Riverlands. As per custom, the succession laws are different in the household. The customs state that if the current lord has no sons to pass the titles to, then the eldest daughter of the lord inherits her father's titles.

As a house of maesters, it is customary to send the second-born son to the Citadel. There, he could either choose to become a Maester or an Alchemist.

Ford Dustiness, like House Tully, had a funeral customs decree that a deceased member is placed on a small boat. Men might be clad in their armor and surcoat, with a wooden sword and shield. They are placed on their cloak, among stones to make the boat heavy in the water, and driftwood, kindling, and scraps of parchment to allow it to catch fire. In honor of the Seven, seven men are chosen to push the funeral boat to the water. Using a flaming arrow, the boat is lit afire.

This custom probably started with a Tully who married into House ford Dustiness at some point, but no one is sure.


	2. History: The Great Immigration

**History: ****The Great Immigration(The Andal Invasion)**

The earliest record of the Ford Dustiness Clan is of a Septic Knight Arcus Dustiness leading the charge against the **Petty King of the Fingers.** The Ford Dustiness Clan was likely one of the leaders of the numerous Septic Order of Knights who lead the conquest and immigration of the Andal People. (This has significant meaning considering the Kingdom of Andalos was a unity of Sept and State.) They played part in the immigration from the very start and continued in their quest and task for generations. One Records show that one Dustiness knight even served as a low ranking commander under the famous **Artys Arryn** in the **Battle of the Seven Stars**.

The significance of the **Battle of the Seven Stars** further encouraged the Immigration and many eyes turned to the Riverlands. As Andals flowed down the Moon Valley, so did the Dustinesses. They fought in famous battles like the **Fall of Maidenpool, **the **Battle of Stone Hedge****, **and the great **Battle of the Bitter River.**

No one knows why the Dustiness Clan proclaimed any land as their own. Many of them had been recorded as a banner house or a sworn sword. Even religious Hosts, seeking glory than gold. But there was never any Lords. Those who speculate House Ford Dustinesses' origin to the Septon classes suggest that they refused the lands and titles to not restrain themselves from the Conquest of the Andals and the 'true' faith of the Andalos God.

* * *

Their history of Conquest came to an end at the **Siege of High Heart. **As an attempt to root out 'heresy', Ser **Fredrick Dustiness** attacked the sacred ground of High Heart. Many first Men and Children of the Forest tried to stop him, but it was all futile. Fredrick and his men broke their defense and slaughtered them all. Ser Fredrick determined to wipe out all signs of the **Old Gods,** ordered his men to cut down the thirty-one Weirwood Trees of **High Heart Godswood**.

The **S****ong of** **Fredrick the Mad** states that all thirty-one trees were crying out rivers of Red sap as the blood of the slaughtered martyrs soaked their roots crimson. Thunder boomed, and lightning flashed as if the Old Gods were outraged by the atrocity. The knights took no heed of the omens and took the ax to the trees. Soon, the trees began to fall. And more tears and blood gushed out of the standing trees; as if crying for their fallen brethren. Waterfall of red blood and sap flowed down the hill in every direction.

Fredrick, overseeing the work from the center of the Grove, started to twitch. it started from his brow and soon, it spread to his whole body. As the twenty-fourth tree fell with a sickening thud, the young knight too, fell in a violent seizure. He was baptized in the sap, blood, and rain that swallowed him whole. Half of his men ran to his side as the rest continued to chop down the twenty-fifth tree. As the tree creaked and groaned, the Septic knight rose with a start. With a frantic scream, he yelled to stop. He claimed that the last Seven trees were the incarnation of the **Seven-who-is-One. **And they must stop everything to not go against the God they served. Believing their overzealous commander, the men dropped the ax. And the Storm faded away.

The now 'enlightened' Fredrick stopped his Holy War. And he built the keep of High Heart, swearing to be the Holy Lands' protector and settler for the atonement of his sins. His men followed his lead and they became the first knights of the **Order of the Septic Trees(Order of Ford.) **The now Lord Dustiness was called and ridiculed as **the Mad**. Many religious men and conquerors tried to take his land, but no Andal succeed to conquer nor burn down High Heart. An Unholy heretic, he became known as the **Mad Septon of the Trees **or the **Deluded King of Dead Hill. **Befitting of his name, his bride was the **Vivian of the God's Eye**; the Crazed Greenseer. 'The Crazed Lunatics' and the 'Crazy Spawn' with their 'Equally Crazed Men' were widely avoided. Even King Benedict Justman **the Just **later commented about his vassal as **'Loyal, Faithful, but clearly out of their minds.'**

* * *

As the Riverlands fell into Andal Hands, came the internal fight for the United Crown. Many petty Kings tried to take on the **Kingdom of Hill and Fords** of High Heart, but they all failed. Any records of House Dustiness soon became scarce as the rest of the Clan either came under the Wing of High Heart or wiped out by armies and battle. No one intended to face or talk with the 'Crazy Kings.' But House Dustiness did pretty well as Kings. Better than any other Riverlands Kings at the time.

Now, Kings, House Dustiness took control of the South-western region of the Riverlands known as **Hills. **The rather rough terrain worked well into their advantage. Like the rest of the Kings, the Kings of Hill and Fords sought an isolationist policy toward the rest of the Riverlands. And they sought to expand toward the South-West, toward the Reach. The Borderlands of the Reach, the lands between the Upstream Mander and Upstream Red Fork, was called the Mander Marched at the time. A wide land with few towns and settlements. House Dustiness tried to claim it as their own.

They built forts like **Acorn hall** and **Pinkmaiden** as the base of colonization. And even founded small towns like **Maidensford** and **Arcanletia**. At their height of conquest, they reached the Origin of Mander and founded the town of **Tumbleton.** But as the Gardener King's weary eyes headed toward the edges of his kingdom, they stopped. They were too close to crossing the line. They receded, taking time and effort into fortifying their claims rather than expanding.

* * *

The Dustinesses were Kings, but they were different from the rest. While the others sought the seat of the King to glorify themselves, the Dustiness Lords became Kings as a means to protect their Seven Wooden God and their people. And that is why King Haakon **the Shameless** bent the knee to King Benedict Justman I. Not because of the armies he leads or the prestige of House Bracken or Blackwood. Because Haakon believed this was the man worthy of following.

With Dustiness support, the young King rose to become the first Andal King of the United Riverlands in his early 30s. House Dustiness became one of Justman's great banner houses. And it was around this time that public records of House Dustiness began to appear again. The shunned Royal(Noble) House had become thinkers and scholars on the matter of Gods of Old and New. A large number of them had become Maesters in **the Citadel.** It became tradition within House Dustiness, that a House Dustiness Maester must have at least Electrum9Astrology), Bronze(Astronomy), and Platinum(Theology) chains. They founded a society known as **the Students of the Wise Crone**; A society that focuses on researching the **Seven-Pointed Star** in both traditional Andal perspective and perspective of the Old God's faith. They also had a secret mission; collecting, restoring, and organizing the doctrine of the Old Gods. They were the true champions of the Old Faith, guarding the Seven Heart Trees in the shadows. As the majority of the society was a Dustiness, they are the reason why there are so many organized Old Faith believers in the Riverlands. Some delved into the realm of the **Higher Art of Magic. **And some even left **the Citadel** to join the **Alchemist's Guild.** The most notable is **Westwood I Dustiness the Big Nose.** He experimented with a fuel fertility formula, which would bear fruit with his great-great-grandson, **Westwood V the Handsom**.

As clear reevaluation of House Dustiness began, so did their academic achievements. This became evident when **Fredrick the Acknowledged** was appointed as the Maester of **Storm's End. **He was first of many Ford Dustiness Royal Maesters. Even Barner I had three Dustiness Royal Maesters throughout his reign.

* * *

The Dustiness line prospered as the first bannermen of the **Trident King.** Lord Gerold **the Black.** Who lead the conquest of Benedict II in the Coastlands(present-day Crownlands.) And Richard Dustiness built the **Wall of the March**, solidifying the borders between the Reach and the Riverlands. The most notable person, however, was **Fredrick Long Claw. **

An overzealous Dustiness Septon of **the Cult, **who insisted on cultural assimilation of Crackclaw Point. He lead the **Preachers of Claw** into Crackclaw, hoping to convert the 'heathens' to the Arms of the Seven Weirwoods. They were never heard from again. But **the Cult **is widely practiced in Crackclaw Point. And House Celtigar has golden hair, uncommon among First Men. If that indicates anything.

Yes, House Dustiness prospered under and helped prosper the Justman Rule. But their true test of faith was about to be tested as King Berner II took the throne. And the shadow of the Iron Heathens, the greatest threat to their faith, was looming on the horizon.


	3. History: The Great Ironborn Conquest

**History: The Great Ironborn Conquest(The 1st Great Holy War) Pt.1**

Like the Reach, the Riverlands were one of the two most prosperous Lands in all of Westeros. And with the Riverlands being closer to the Iron Isles, the Riverland Influence was greater than of the Reach. And with the Justman golden age came the advancement of culture and economy. As a loosely united Kingdom, the Ironborn feared the Riverlands and the Justman line. And the Riverlands unknowingly became the target of constant raids and eventual conquest.

Their chance came sooner as the succession problems came to rise. Not the succession of the Throne, but the succession of a lordship. After the death of Lord Haakon **the Unfertile** died on a hunting trip, House Dustiness fell into disarray. For Lord Haakon didn't sire any sons. His only child was a young girl named Latina Arya. Her four cousins fought over the lordship of High Heart, dividing the land and power of House Dustiness into four. For the first time since the establishment of High Heart, House Dustiness fell into internal chaos and war. And it was at this moment that King Qhored **the Horrid** set foot on the Coast of Seafarer's beach(Current-day Seaguard) with his entire fleet. The First Ironborn Conquest had begun.

No one is sure of what was the first battle in this historic war as a multitude of small keeps and watchpoints were simultaneously attacked on Qhored's orders. As the Ironborn marched through the Blue Fork, no one dared to stand up to them. And to self procure and to drag out the battle to them, the Ironborn began their infamous chevauchee. The most horrible of these raids was the **Raze of Fairmarket.** Every gold and crop was raided as the townsfolk and the town was burned to the ground.

Not being able to stand the atrocity any more, the Riverland Lords gathered their troops and charged the Ironborn Reavers at Nutten(Current-day Bloody Fork). Their battle went down in history as the **Castration of Bloody Fork**. Thirty-thousand Riverlandians was brutally stomped by the ten-thousand Ironborn men.

After the victory at Bloody Fork, the Ironborn began to pillage not just the Northern Riverlands but all over the entire Kingdom. Except the Southern Red Fork, the lands of Dustiness quickly united after the bloody war of succession, for the time being. The Ford Dustiness fought for several months before they drove the Ironborn army across the Red Fork.

But it was too late. Maidenpool was about to fall and there was nothing they could do. Nothing **they **can't do.

* * *

The first war was brought to an end by an unexpected storm that hit the Iron Isles. Many men were killed by the disaster and the Drowned Men cried that this was an attack by the Storm God and an omen from the Drowned God. The Ironborn had been too focused on conquest that they were on the verge of straying off the Old ways.

A negotiation was made through the influence of the Drowned Men. King Berner II was to bend the knee as he signed over the Lands around Ironman's Bay, including the Cape of Eagles. He was forced to hand over absurd amounts of yearly tributaries and had to hand over his three sons as captives. He died seven days later in a raging fit. And His son, who was being transported to the Iron Isles, took over the throne as **Carl the depressed.**

The absurd amount of tributary was to cripple the intact western Riverlands as well as delaying the reconstruction of the war losses. But the Riverlands had no other choice with a weak king on the throne and Ironborn threat closer than ever. And Nothing could go worse in the Riverlands.

* * *

Everything went worse in the Riverlands. After years of weak reign, **Carl the depressed **finally went mad from the pressure of the Ironborn. War for the regency of the young crown prince; Carl the young, broke out as Lord Yarrow(Master of Coins) escaped the murder attempt by Lord Blackwood(Master of Arms).

At the same time, the Conclave of the Drowned Men also fell into internal conflict. Those who called for a truce during the Storm God's Assult was called as cowards who stopped the almost successful conquest of the 'Mainlanders.' With the main force who spoke peace now in clear deterioration, who was going to stop the Ironborn? None.

* * *

The war broke out again as the Riverlands were 'late' in 'sending tributaries' and this was too be seen as 'treason against the liege.' The same thing happened again. The attack on northern Green Fork, the siege at the crossroads, and the repeat of the Castration of Bloody Fork. In this time, in the form of the **Battle of Conquered. **Lord Titos Blackwood, head commander of the Riverland army was slain in this battle.

As the capital of Maidenpool, fell into the hands of Lord Goodbrother, King and the Prince fled from the capital. And as Lord Titos Blackwood died in battle, the victor of the regency war became Lord Yarrow, by default. Now, regent, Yarrow excluded House Blackwood from Court affairs. This was backed by House Bracken with much glee. Bitter with vengeance, Lord Titos's son, **Lord Harwin the Good** joined the Ironborn forces.

One of the **Great Treachery of Duel Houses, **Lord Blackwood signed an agreement that he would sweat fealty to the Seastone chair if Qhored promised to kill King Berner and conquer the Riverlands. With the **Horse's Vow,** Harwin Blackwood became King Harwin I, claiming the throne from his Justman grandmother. But the true king was yet alive.

Three months later, King Carl died due to drowning. He jumped in a river to catch the reflection of the full moon. Young Crown prince, at the age of 12, was now to be King. With these superiorities, it looked like the Riverlands were to bow down to the Seastone Chair. To put salt on the wound, the Iron born had conquered the town of Stone Hedge. The town where the **First Sept of Riverlands** were built with the Megalith of First Men Kings. The coronation of Benedict I was held there as did all the previous Justman Kings. If they were to nullify the right of Crown of Harwin and to become King, the Crown Pince's faction would have to reclaim Stone Hedge.

But it was the third omen that brought the Riverlands fell to its knees as the Ironborn army finally crossed the Red fork and stormed into Dustiness territory. The last line of defense was High Heart. And if High Heart fell, it would be all over. Crown Prince Carl would fall into Ironborn Hands.

* * *

The Dustiness family was at its weakest point with years of internal fighting and wrong decisions made by Lord Yarrow. And they could do nothing as the Ironborn besieged all the nearby forts and began their march toward High Heart. But like a sign of hope, a knight in shining armor appeared.


End file.
